The present invention relates to an automatically raised toilet seat apparatus and, more particularly, to an automatically raised toilet seat apparatus that is adaptable to toilets having different configurations.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a perspective view of the prior art. The two side ends of a toilet seat 1 extend backward to form a pair of gravity shifting box portions 2xe2x80x2 which shift the gravity center rearward to a point behind a pivot center 12 of the toilet seat gradually. It operates using guided water flow in the box 2xe2x80x2, such that during periods when the toilet seat is not in use, the seat is raised up automatically. Therefore, a balance weight is installed to keep toilet seat 1 balanced. The side of each box 2xe2x80x2 has a filling hole 23 through which a liquid is injected into each box 2xe2x80x2. At the side of each box 2xe2x80x2 is installed a throttle screw 230 to close the filling hole 23.
One such prior art toilet seat is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,724, issued to Chien et al. The present invention provides improvements, as described herein, upon toilet seats of this general type.
Such prior art toilet seats cannot adapt to different toilet configurations because the toilet seat is of unitary, integrally-formed structure. The toilet seat cannot be installed on a toilet if it is sufficiently deviant in configuration. In general, using the convenience of such automatically raised toilet seat necessary requires a change of the original toilet seat, and would thereby waste resources.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an automatically raised toilet seat having a toilet seat and at least one box. The automatically raised toilet seat is adaptable to different toilet configurations, and would not be difficult to install even when a big water tank is employed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatically raised toilet seat that could be formed by refitting a toilet with an automatically raised toilet seat formed in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, or by keeping the original toilet seat, and adaptively coupling thereto at least one box in accordance with an alternate embodiment of the present invention.